Volterra and Cavallone
by sky-alchemist056
Summary: Dino came back to Italy with Tsuna and his friends, because Reborn decided to hold a party in Italy instead in Japan. In Italy, Dino will dream of a girl. Dino will see this girl in person, he eventually falls in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is all Dino Cavallone's POV. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Chapter One**

**Is She a Fiction, or a Fact? **

We were called to Italy, my family and Tsuna's family. All of the Vongola's allied families must be there especially Vongola itself.

"Uhh… Reborn, why do you want the allied families to have a party in Italy, when we can just call them to Japan?" I asked. I was quite bored in the plane.

"Are you using your head Dino?" Reborn asked sarcastically. "When we call them to go to Japan we will have not much space, besides the Vongola headquarters is in Italy, remember."

I sighed. I really hate parties, especially when it's about our job (MAFIA). "I think I won't enjoy this party." I looked around, all of the Vongola guardians are here, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Sasagawa, Hibari, Rokudo and last but not the least their boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Besides them, Haru, Kyoko, Bianchi, and Yipin are also here. Well my family is also here, but still I'm totally bored. I took a deep breath. "I hope I'll see something interesting in that party."

"Don't worry boss, you'll have a nice time." Romario said, one of the members of my family.

I hope what he said will come true. I took a deep breathe again. I looked outside the window of the plane, we are almost home. Italy, here we come.

"Look Tsuna-kun! Look!" Haru exclaimed. She was really excited on going here, ever since Reborn told them they will be coming with us on going to Italy. "We're here!"

"Yeah. Haru. It looks like it." Tsuna responded.

_Please fasten your seatbelts; we are now about to land in 10 minutes._ The flight attendant said. All of us fastened our seat belts. When I get there, I promise myself I'm going to sleep. I'm quite tired already, besides the party will be tomorrow, at 6:00 P.M. The plane already landed, there were black BMWs waiting for us in the landing area. Those BMWs took us to the Vongola headquarters. The ninth boss of Vongola was there to greet us. Not only the ninth boss was there, but also the Varia and the Vongola External Adviser Sawada Iemitsu and his men.

"Hey, Tsuna. We'll be going." I said.

"Where are you going, Dino?" Tsuna asked me.

"Didn't you remember, my family also has a headquarters here in Italy. Don't worry we will see each other later, I'll just take a nap for a few minutes." I explained.

"Okay." Tsuna said. So I and my family went to our headquarters. I immediately went to my room and slumped myself to my bed. I was really exhausted on the flight, it wasn't hard for me to sleep that fast. In my sleep, I dreamed about a girl with a long dark brown hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was amazingly beautiful. Her face was one of a kind, but why is she sad, I felt her, her feelings was full of agony and sorrow. What can I do to make her happy. But not only that, I saw blood on her hands, when she looked at me there was blood on her chest, it's like she was stabbed in her heart and a tear fell from her face. She was reaching for me. Then there was sudden darkness, I suddenly woke up. Romario was there beside me.

Romario seemed kinda worried. "Boss, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." I lied. I don't know why I am panting.

"You're sweating boss." He added.

"I told you I'm fine, maybe I'll just take a bath." I lied again. So I went to my bathroom and took off my clothes, good thing the water was warm, it made me relax more, it was quite intriguing, why did I dreamed about something like that? After I took a bath I clumsily forgot the clothes I supposed to wear, I'm such an idiot. Luckily, Romario was there to give me my clothes. Before I wore my clothes I looked at the mirror observing every part of my face. I saw nothing different. "Why am I doing such idiotic things like this?" I slapped my face. I wore my clothes then I told Romario I will be out of the headquarters, and site the city with Tsuna and his friends. Still Romario and some others where still with me. We went to different places, but there was only one place that caught my eye. As we were walking near a huge building, Haru and Kyoko became interested to go inside the huge building, we entered it, luckily no one was there to interfere us or there will huge trouble. That building was an opera house, there were plenty of chairs, and a huge stage, and then suddenly we heard a piano play, the music was gentle and calming to hear. I was truly amazed on the sound.

"I wonder whose playing." Gokudera said.

"Yeah, it's quite calming to hear." Tsuna added. I was turning my head, it was like it was going to break, and I'm looking for the person who is playing the piano.

"Look!" Haru exclaimed. She was pointing on the stage, there was a spotlight in that spotlight a girl was playing the piano, she was really like the person in my dream. It looks like the girl didn't notice us.

"Maybe she's a professional pianist?" Kyoko thought.

"Yeah, you're right Kyoko-chan!" Haru agreed. I, without thinking, I approached the beautiful pianist, still she didn't noticed me, she was really focused on the piece she was playing, at the side of the stage I saw a man wearing the uniform of the Mafia was there standing, he looked like he was guarding this girl. The girl suddenly stopped, I think she noticed me. She stared at me; her chocolate brown eyes stared at me so deeply like she sees my soul, she smiled. I smiled back at her. I think she saw something inside my face or my eyes that made her smile that I didn't saw in hers.

"Hi. My name is Dino Cavallone." I introduced myself.

"Hello. I'm Chie Volterra. It's nice to meet you Mr. Cavallone." She introduced. She was quite formal in introducing herself. I didn't notice Reborn was already on my shoulder.

"It's been a long time Chie." Reborn intruded.

"Oh! Reborn! Since when did you come back?" she asked. How did they know each other?

"We just came back a while ago." Reborn answered.

"Is Mr. Cavallone with you when you came back here?"

Reborn nodded. "Actually he wasn't the only one I'm with, I'm also with the 10th boss of Vongola."

"Where is Vongola decimo, I want to greet him." She smiled. Reborn called Tsuna.

"Chie, I want you to meet the Vongola decimo." I said. At last Reborn allowed me to talk.

"Hi! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you." Tsuna scratched his head.

"Nice to meet you too, Vongola decimo." She smiled.

"Uhh…you don't need to be that formal in introducing yourself." Tsuna said.

"Oh! Am I that really formal, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"You don't need to apologize." Tsuna panicked. The man I saw a while ago approached her.

"My lady, we need to go." The man said.

"Did he call already?" her face became sad.

"Yes." The man responded. The two left.

"W-Wait!" I called her. She didn't look back. I sighed. "I didn't have a chance to talk with her."

"Don't worry, Dino. You'll see her again soon." Reborn grinned.

I didn't believe Reborn, but the way he said those word it's like he was very sure. We left the opera house and we went to the Vongola headquarters and ate dinner. They served Italian cuisines. After we ate in the Vongola headquarters, I and my family went back to our headquarters. I took a short bath. I slumped onto my bed after I took a bath. I looked at the ceiling, my mind was wandering.

"Why did I dream of her?" I thought. "Why do I feel that I need to talk her and have a strong bond with her?"

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N:**

**I took the Volterra name from the place in the New Moon, the Volterra, Italy I mean. I don't remember the names of the other men of Dino. This fanfic just budged in my head all of the sudden. Did I keep them in character.  
**

**P.S. **

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Part 1

**This story is all Dino Cavallone's POV. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**This chapter, Dino will see the girl again. This chapter is not that good.**

**Chapter Two: Part 1**

**Her Orphanage**

"Why did I dream of her?" I thought. "Why do I feel that I need to talk her and have a strong bond with her?"

I sighed. "Why is there blood in her hands and in her chest? Did she stab herself? Is there any death threat? Why is she reaching for me? Does she need my help?" I asked myself, but I have no answer in any of these questions. Eventually, I fell asleep because of all this thinking. I dreamed about her again, but it was really tragic. I woke up lying in grassland, she was there beside me. Sitting, I think she was waiting for me to wake up. I sat up, stretched myself. She glanced at me, showing me a beautiful smile.

"You're already awake. How's your sleep?" she said, her voice is like a beautiful instrument playing in my ears.

"I had a very nice sleep, thank you." I smiled back. "Did you wait for me to wake up?"

"Umm… a little while. Don't worry, you didn't sleep that long." I felt her hand touched mine.

"Er, why did you wait for me?" I asked in curiosity.

"Umm… nothing." It took her a minute to think about that. "I just wanted to wait for you." She giggled.

"Oh… why …why are you bleeding the first time I saw you?" I hesitated to ask her but my anxiety overpowered me.

"Bleeding?" she looks like she very clueless. "I'm… bleeding?"

"Don't mind what I said…" I changed the topic. "Where are _we_, Chie?"

"Hm? I may say we are in a paradise." She looked very amused with my question.

"Literally, where are we?" I asked again.

"Sorry Dino, I really don't know…"she frowned.

"Hey, I didn't mean to-"she covered my mouth.

"Just kidding." She giggled. I can't believe it, she played with my thoughts. It made me laugh with her. Then suddenly everything turned into a blurry image except the picture of her.

"Hey, what's happening??" I panicked. Her face was full of concern.

"I'm out if time, I need to go… sorry Dino." She stood up and left me and everything turned black again. I reached for her, but she was already far, I don't know why I can't reach her. I woke up, it was already morning, and I think I left my curtain opened, the sun rays were shining, and it was blinding my eyes. I stood up and stretched myself.

Someone entered my room, it was Romario. "Good morning, boss. Did you have a pleasant dream?"

I looked at him. "Morning, Romario." I opened the sliding door so I can go to the balcony. I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think so."

"Well then, we'll just wait for you down stairs." Romario said.

I turned around to look at him. "Hey, Romario what's for breakfast?"

"We'll have an American style breakfast, boss." He responded.

"Kay, I'll be there in a jippy." I grinned. He smiled back.

After I breathed in and out in my balcony, I went to the dining area; all of my men were smiling. I really know why they're so happy. "Did I miss something that you guys were so happy?"

"Nothing boss, nothing at all." One of my men responded. I felt really anxious about their actions. Well many people say "Action speaks louder than words." I think that quote is true.

"C'mon guys tell me." I insisted.

"Well, boss… tonight is the party and we all think you'll have a wonderful night there." Another said.

My mood changed. "Oh, yeah, it's today, isn't it?" I said lamely. Ugh, my day was almost perfect; thanks to them they reminded me about that _stupid_ party. "Do I already have something to wear?"

"Of course boss!" Romario grinned.

I sighed. I ate my food slowly. I was trying not to think about that stupid party, but they kept of talking about it. Is that party really going to give me a good night? I sighed again. "Romario, I want to go to the plaza."

"Plaza?" he looked at me anxiously. "Why? Is there something interesting to see there boss?"

"I just want to inhale fresh air." I stood up from my chair and went to my room to take a bath. I took a cold shower, I didn't warm up the water, and I want to keep myself awake. I was thinking about her again. Why can't I stop thinking about her? I went out of the shower, I got dressed. I went outside of our headquarters. Romario was there waiting for me.

"Shall we go, boss?" he politely asked.

"Sure, sure." I responded. So we went to the plaza. We stopped in a place near a fountain, there were plenty of people. I heard a guitar playing and a girl singing. "Romario, I'll just take a look on what's happening there."

"Okay, boss." He responded. He accompanied me to the huge crowd. I saw her again, she was beautiful as always. I was so mesmerized of her beauty. Her voice was beautiful. I didn't mind anyone, I was looking at her. But that doesn't stop me from listening to her beautiful voice. Still I hear some murmurs from the crowd.

_When I wonder where I am  
When I wonder why I take these chances  
I try to breathe  
I say to me, "believe"  
And whatever comes, it's okay  
_

"Her voice is beautiful, isn't it?" one said.

_  
'Cause I'm on my way  
To somewhere better  
I'm further every day  
I'm on my way  
I know it might take until forever  
But everything could change today  
So I'm on my way  
To find that place  
_

"Yes, but the way she looks, I think she's not a simple kind of person." the other said. "She looks like she's rich, but why does she play in the streets?"

"Hm…maybe you're right, she looked kinda rich. Why does get some income, even though she look rich." The first one to talk said.

_  
People say that I'm naive  
'Cause I'm trusting and my heart is open  
But I won't hide  
I'm here to find who I am  
And whatever comes is what's right  
_

"She's giving that money to an orphanage here in town; she's not keeping them for herself. All of that money is given to the orphans and to the nuns who feed and teach them." Another interrupted. He was a male. Well…it's my first time to see a boy interrupt with a girls' talk.

"Is that true? But why can't she just use her money?" the second speaker asked anxiously. "Do you know this girl? How come you know some things about her? Are you her stalker?"

_  
'Cause I'm on my way  
To somewhere better  
I'm further every day  
I'm on my way  
I know it might take until forever  
But everything could change today  
So I'm on my way  
To find that place  
_

"I'm not her stalker. It's just a knew her." He said. He was hiding half of his face with his bangs. "She can't use her own money, because she's not allowed to."

"Knew her? Are you her past _boyfriend_?" the second speaker asked. She was quite intrigued about the word KNEW. But the one that stabbed me is the part that she asked this guy if he was her previous BOYFRIEND, and I don't know why. Am I jealous or something?

_  
I'll keep dreamin'  
Til I get there  
I'll be free  
So goodbye to yesterday  
I'm giving what it takes  
_

"No, I'm not her ex-boyfriend." He said. I was truly relieved, and I don't know why. "I told you, I just knew her." He insisted.

"Then, why do you know much about her?" the first speaker said. I sighed, why do they have to know about their relationship? Is it important to them? I just want to tell them _please mind your own business._

_  
'Cause I'm on my way  
To somewhere better  
I'm on my way  
It could take forever  
(And everything could change)  
It could change today  
'Cause I'm on my way  
To find that place_

The guy looked at them seriously. "Can you mind your own business? You must not pry on a person's personal memories." he glared at the two ladies. Wow…it's like this guy read my mind.

"But you're the first to interrupt our discussion." The first speaker demanded. Well, I think they have a point. The song ended, all the people in the crowd gave her a round of applause. Then she bowed, after that, she looked right at me and smiled. And a small kid approached her and gave a blue rose, that's a rare thing to see. I wanted to come near her but the guy a while ago caught my attention. His face was really gentle when he looked at her. He nodded once and left. I heard some tapping noise approaching me, but I never looked away from the guy.

"Cavallone-san!" a girl called. Her voice caught my attention, it was Chie.

"Uh… Chie…" I looked at her. She smiled.

"You remember me." She said gladly. "What are you doing here, Cavallone-san?"

"Uh… I just want to inhale some fresh air…you why are you here?" in the corner of my eye, I looked at the place where that guy stood, he was already gone. It seems like nobody noticed.

"I just want to earn money for _my_ orphanage." She answered. "It's been a long time since I visited the children, so I'll buy some gifts for them using my own money."

"You… you are doing this for the children in an orphanage." Again, my anxiety overpowered me.

"Why? Is it a bad thing to do?" she raised one eyebrow.

"No, no, of course not." I laughed a fake laugh.

"You want to help me buy some presents for the kids." She invited.

"Sure, sure." I answered. I saw her bodyguard approached us both. "Uh… can Romario come with us? I can't leave him here y'know." I hesitated.

"Of course." she smiled. "Besides I need some opinions for the gifts of the children, especially for the boys." After our conversation we went to a toy store, we bought different kinds of toys, not only toys we also bought some food, notebooks, and books. And finally we went to the orphanage. Chie pressed the doorbell of the orphanage.

_**To be continued....**_

**A/N:**

**I took the Volterra name from the place in the New Moon, the Volterra, Italy I mean. I don't remember the names of the other men of Dino. This fanfic just budged in my head all of the sudden. Chie's name means "wisdom" in Japanese language. There is a part 2 for this chapter, wait for it, 'kay!  
**

**P.S. **

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Part 2

**This story is all Dino Cavallone's POV. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**This chapter, Dino will see the girl again. This chapter is not that good.**

**Chapter Two: Part 2**

**Her Orphanage **

"Who's there?" a voice of a girl said.

"It's me, Sister Marie." She answered. The gate opened. A nun showed up, she looked quite young; maybe she's in her early 20's. "It's been a long time Sister Marie."

The nun's face was truly happy, she hugged Chie like there is no tomorrow. "Chie-sama it's been a long time, we missed you so much!!!" she said joyfully. The nun looked at me, she was curious about my presence. She whispered something to Chie but still I can hear it. "Chie-sama, who is this?" then she panicked. "Oh! My! Is he your boyfriend, Chie-sama?!" Okay, that's not a good conclusion.

"Oh! No, of course not." She rejected. "He's only a friend; he helped me buy some gifts for the kids." She said.

"Is that so? Well then, shall we go inside?" the nun invited us to go inside. We followed her, but I really felt uneasy, almost every minute she looks at me. I sighed. After a few minutes of walking, we are now in front of a huge door. "Wait here; this must be a surprise for the children." Chie nodded. The nun went in the huge door. I really can't hear what's happening inside that huge door. "You may come in now." The nun said. We all came in; the room was filled with children. All of them were looking at Chie, their expressions were so happy.

"Chie-nee-chan!" all of the children called. They were so happy; it was really true that she hasn't been here for a long time. "We missed you!" Then I was a white-haired boy with bluish-grey eyes approached her and the kids.

"It's been a long time, Chie." The boy said. He smiled. Chie looked up to him.

"Sei!" she called. Her eyes showed adoration to him. The boy smiled again as response, and then he looked at the children.

"Children, that's enough… give nee-chan room." He said calmly. "By the way…you guys must attend your next period."

"Aww… c'mon Sei-nii… Give a little more time." One of the children said.

"No, you can't. Tardiness is an important responsibility. Don't make Sister Leila wait."

"Children, listen to Sei-nii…" Chie looked at the children. The children nodded. They went outside the room with Sister Marie. Chie ran to Sei, and hugged him. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Chie-chan."

I clenched my fists. Why the hell am I jealous?! Then she looked at me.

"Uhh… Chie, you have a companion. Can I know who he is?"

"Oh, yes. Let me present you, he's Dino Cavallone, a friend of mine whom I just met yesterday."

"Oh… it's nice to meet you. My name is Sei Call, Chie's childhood friend." He stretched out his hand to mine. "Just call me Sei."

I released my clenched fist and shook hands with him. "It's nice to meet you too, Sei. You can just call me Dino."

"Okay, Dino."

"Uhh… Sei, can you give this to the children later." Chie entered the conversation. She showed Sei the gifts we bought a while ago.

"Sure, why not." He answered.

"By the way, how is she?"

"Her? She's fine, but she became lonely when you left." He answered sadly.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure. She'll be delighted." He smiled. Who are they talking about? "Uhh… Dino, do you care to come with us?"

"Hm? Me?" I was confused. Why do they need me? "Sure…" I hesitated.

"Thank you, Cavallone-san!"

"Sure, sure. No problem."

"Well then, follow me." Sei said. I and Chie followed him. We went to a hallway filled with doors. We stopped in one room in the very last. He knocked. "Asha, it's me. Can I come in?" There was no response. "I'll open the door now." He opened the door and enters it.

We followed him. "Sei-nii… do you have companions? Is it-"

"Yes, she came here to us." Sei said.

"Okaa-chan!!!" a little girl came rushing to Chie. Her eyes were closed. Is she blind? And why did she call Chie as her mother? Chie already had a daughter!!!? "I missed you so much, okaa-chan." The little girl started crying.

"I missed you too, Asha." She touched the face of the little girl.

I patted the shoulder of Sei and whispered. "Sei, did Chie already have a daughter?"

"Daughter? No. She haven't had a daughter." He answered. I was relieved; she was still a virgin, no boyfriends, no fiancées, and no husbands.

"Then why is that kid calling her as her mother?" I asked again.

"It's because Asha told me that Chie has the same voice as her mother's. You know when she first met Chie she thought she was her mother. She thought her mother was still alive and survived the accident like her." He answered.

"Accident? What kind of accident?"

"An ambush. Two years ago, while her family was having dinner, someone knocked at their door. Her brother opened it, and then they heard a shout. Her father went to where his son was, there he saw his son lying there dead. The killer was there, her father tried to warn her mother and Asha but it was too late Asha's father was stabbed into the heart. Her mother hid her in a big wardrobe. The last words she heard from her mother was 'Don't worry; okaa-chan will be okay. Just stay here and keep quiet. I love you.' She did what her mother said, after that her mother was raped then killed by the killer. Asha heard some shrieks from her mother, when she heard them she cried and cried, but she kept quiet as her mother said. The killer thought no one's left, so he left the house. Fortunately, the killer was caught by the Vongola Family along with the Vocarre Family. The Vocarre Family investigated the whole scene and there they saw Asha inside the wardrobe, scared and her eyes were like her soul was taken away from her. They rushed her to the hospital here in Italy; the doctor said her eyes were like that because she had a trauma, it was normal he added. But I disagree. So the Vongola Family gave the responsibility of Asha to the Vocarre Family. Luckily, the boss of the Vocarre Family's daughter owned an orphanage." He explained.

"You knew about Mafia? How?" I asked. He knew well, how did he know that the Vocarre Family had an alliance with the Vongola Family?

"I am a part of the Daddeo Family; even though I look like a Japanese, I'm still half Italian and half American. Actually, my ethnic origins are Japanese, American and Italian." He grinned.

Whoa, I never thought this guy is from another allied Family. "You kidding?"

"No, I'm not. Well… I can't really believe it myself." He said. Then Chie interrupted.

"It looks like you two are having a very deep conversation there." Chie said.

"Uhhh… okaa-chan, who is that guy beside, Sei-nii?" Asha asked.

"He's Dino Cavallone." She answered.

"Is he okaa-chan's fiancé?" Asha asked again. Wait, why is thinking I'm Chie's fiancée? "I thought okaa-chan's fiancée was Sei-nii?" she was confused.

"No… they're not my fiancées, I explained to you remember, not every boy I am with is my fiancé." She giggled. Thank you, Chie for explaining.

"Hi, your name is Asha right? It's nice to meet you." I kneeled down my left knee.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said. Then she touched my face. "I think you're handsome. But nobody is more handsome than Sei-nii."

I laughed. "Thanks." While I was talking to Asha, I saw Chie looked at us with adoration. "You want to play with the other kids outside?" I asked Asha.

She nodded as response. We went outside to the playground the other kids were there. Asha was holding my hand as we go there. I took off my jacket and handed it to Romario, but Romario wasn't the one who took my jacket, it was Chie.

"I'll take care of this, don't worry." She smiled.

"Are you sure you won't join us?" Sei asked.

She shook her head. "No, you two go ahead. Besides how can I play with the kids when I'm in a dress." She giggled.

"Well… she does have a point." I agreed.

"Okay…" Sei agreed.

Asha let go of my hand and approached Chie. "If okaa-chan won't play, I won't also." She said stubbornly.

"Asha, you must play with them, or else you won't enjoy." Chie explained.

"But…" Asha demanded. Chie shook her head. "Oh, okay."

After the conversation of the two, we played with the kids. I never had much fun as this since I became a Mafia boss. We played until it was lunch time. We ate lunch with the kids. Sei gave the gifts we bought to the kids, the kids were overjoyed. After that it's time for us to leave.

"It's time for us to leave now. You guys behave." Chie said. The children whined, the young ones were starting to cry.

"You're going to leave us again." One of the children sobbed.

"Don't worry kids, I'll be back, I promise." She said.

"No you can't leave; you said we won't be apart." Asha demanded, she was crying.

"Yeah…" the others agreed.

"We need to leave kids. As Chie-nee-chan said we will be back." Sei said.

"You will leave too, Sei-nii?"

"Yes, we need to leave." I said.

"You too Dino-nii." The kids cried.

"Now, now kids we need to go back inside. They will return as promised." Sister Marie said. The children followed Sister Marie but suddenly some held my sleeve.

"You won't go! You must stay!" I looked at my sleeve, it was Asha, and she was hugging my arm. "I don't want you to go!" she sobbed.

I kneeled down. "We will be back, I promise." I said it sincerely. "I'm going to be back with Sei and Chie."

"Dino-nii…" she called.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Can I call you "otou-chan"?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. I don't want to make her upset; besides I grew fond with her and the other kids.

"Really?" she reassured.

"Yep." I answered.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N:**

**I took the Volterra name from the place in the New Moon, the Volterra, Italy I mean. I don't remember the names of the other men of Dino. This fanfic just budged in my head all of the sudden. **

**Chie's name means "wisdom" in Japanese language.**

**P.S. **

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating as soon as I can, I've been too busy lately. Our school year is about to end so our teachers give us projects as final requirements for our grades. This chapter is all about Dino's preparations before the party. I really can't believe that someone deleted my folder on our desktop computer. I really can't believe someone like that will do such a thing, but it's alright I can still manage. This is all Dino's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

**The Preparations**

"Can I call you "otou-chan"?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. I don't want to make her upset; besides I grew fond with her and the other kids.

"Really?" she reassured.

"Yep." I answered.

When I agreed to Asha's request, she was truly happy. After that, she went the Chie and kissed her cheek. And then she went back to the orphanage. I may say we're like a _family_. Wait, FAMILY, if we're family, I'm the father and Chie's my wife. That can't be, we are not even lovers _yet. _What am I thinking?! Asha is only a typical orphan who wants to have a family. Cut it out, Dino! I slapped myself.

"Is there something bothering you? Is there any problem, Dino?" I didn't notice. Chie was already behind me. Her hand is placed at my back like she's concerned about me. I turned around to meet her gaze. She's truly, undeniably, amazingly beautiful. "Are you okay?" at last she called me by my given name.

"Bothering me? No, there's nothing bothering me." I muttered "Why did you ask?" I asked back. She cares for me I'm sure of it. She's truly an angel given to _me_ by the heavens. Wait, is she mine? Do I own her? No, I don't own her. Why am I like this ever since I dreamed about her and ever since I met her?! I can't believe I'm thinking about this nonsense.

"Nothing, it's just you're not yourself. By the way, here's your jacket you almost forgot about it." She gave me my jacket. I'm such an idiot; I didn't even notice that I'm not wearing my jacket.

"Thanks." I replied. I noticed ever since we got here she didn't talked formally, but she talked to me like we are very close friends. She's very comfortable with me even though I'm a just guy who she just met yesterday. "Uhhh… Chie…"

"What is it?" she responded.

"Well… do you like me… to… take you home?" I hesitated. "I just noticed you don't have any car with you."

"Well… like you said, I don't have any car, we might as well come –" she cut off.

"Don't worry, I've brought a car." Sei interrupted. "Chie, won't you mind going to my car."

"Okay, but I'll just talk to my bodyguard." Chie said.

"Sure." Sei agreed.

"Zalman, please come here a minute." Chie called.

"What is it, my lady?" a guy with a Mafia suite asked.

"I'm going home with Sei using his car. Tell father I'll be fine. Tell him I'll be home in no time." Chie reassured.

"Yes, my lady. I will report immediately to your father." Zalman said.

"Thank you, Zalman." She thanked.

I approached Chie with one question in mind. "Uhhh… Chie is Zalman the real name of your bodyguard?" Why did I ask such a weird question?

"Well… Zalman is not his real name; it's only an alias name." She answered.

"So… what is his real name?" I asked again.

"S-E-C-R-E-T." she giggles. "No one knows his name except for me and my father."

"Oh… I didn't mean to pry. I'm sorry." I apologized. Why did that question wander in my head?

"It's okay. You are not exactly prying. You are just curious." She accepted.

"Chie, can you please go to my car immediately. I don't want to make uncle worried." Sei commanded.

"Okay. By the way, thank you Dino for being Asha's father. You made her really happy." She said.

"Well… I'm not much good in being a father besides I'm only 22 years old. So I'm not that experienced." I said.

"Don't be so negative. I think you'll be a wonderful father for Asha." She praised.

"AHEM…" Sei interrupted.

"Okay, okay." Chie said sarcastically. She went to the car. "Oh yeah, one more thing Dino, thank you."

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation with Chie." Sei apologized.

"It's okay, besides you're her…?" I don't really know their relationship.

"Best friend." Sei smiled. "As I can see you like her… don't worry I won't interfere with your likeness about her." He chuckled.

"Uhhh… well…" I flushed. "I'm not exactly thinking of courting her or something."

He laughed louder. "Geez, don't worry. She won't be mad if you confess to her." His mood suddenly changed, he became serious. "But be careful about her younger brother."

"What about him?" I asked.

"You'll know in the _near future_." He grinned. "Hey, gotta go. Chie's waiting."

"Okay. Please tell her take care for me." I hesitated.

"Sure, no problem." He gave me a thumb-up. He sure is a good friend.

They left in a dash. Sei is sure a fast driver, maybe I should get my own car. Nah, I might just crash or something. Am I that clumsy? I sighed. I'm all alone now, but not really that alone I'm still with Romario. I should get going too, I must prepare for the party.

"Romario, let's go home." I said. My happy mood changed.

"As you wish, boss." Romario said politely. He opened the door of the car. I went inside. I sat at the back seat; I positioned myself at the opposite side of the driver's seat. "Did you have a nice time, boss?"

"Yeah, sure." I absentmindedly said. I was looking outside. I observed the buildings as our car moved.

After a few minutes we got home. I'm ready to change my outfit for the party. But Romario said I must take a bath. Do I stink? I did what he says; again I didn't warm up the water. I took a short bath. When I got out of the bathroom I went straight to my wardrobe. I didn't need to search for my tuxedo. It was already ready; it was hung in the door knob of my wardrobe. I lazily wore my tux and my shoes. I didn't fix my hair much, but I untangled some strands. After that I went outside of my room, unexpectedly, Reborn was there.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted. "Good evening, Dino."

"Good evening, Reborn." I lazily said.

"It looks like you're quite sleepy at this moment." Reborn suddenly kicked my head.

"Oww!! That hurts!" I exclaimed, well it really hurts. "Why did you do that?!"

"I did that to wake you up." Reborn chuckled.

For all the things you can do to wake me up, why do you have to hurt me. "Geez… I'm not sleepy you know!?"

"Then what?" Reborn asked.

"Well… I just don't feel like I want to join that _stupid_ party." I said.

"What if _she's _there?"he asked again.

What is he talking about? I don't have any girlfriend? "Who are you talking about?"

"I don't know. I said '_What IF she's there?'_" Reborn repeated. Then he smirked

He knows something, I'm sure of it. I scratched my head. "Well… I don't have much of a choice." I sighed. Romario suddenly appeared.

"Boss, the cars are ready." Romario said.

"Okay, just wait for us downstairs." I said.

"Yes, boss." He replied. He left me and Reborn alone.

"Before anything else, how and when did you come here?" I asked Reborn.

"I arrived here at approximately 10 minutes ago, you were still in your room. I went here all by myself." He answered.

"Oh, okay." I said. "Let's go, Tsuna and the others are waiting for us in the Vongola Headquarters.

_**To be continued…**_

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**I took the Volterra name from the place in the New Moon, the Volterra, Italy I mean. I don't remember the names of the other men of Dino. This fanfic just budged in my head all of the sudden. I hope you like this chapter. **

**P.S. **

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Party**

"I don't know. I said '_What IF she's there?__'_" Reborn repeated. Then he smirked

He knows something, I'm sure of it. I scratched my head. "Well… I don't have much of a choice." I sighed. Romario suddenly appeared.

"Boss, the cars are ready." Romario said.

"Okay, just wait for us downstairs." I said.

"Yes, boss." He replied. He left me and Reborn alone.

"Before anything else, how and when did you come here?" I asked Reborn.

"I arrived here at approximately 10 minutes ago; you were still in your room. I went here all by myself." He answered.

"Oh, okay." I said. "Let's go, Tsuna and the others are waiting for us in the Vongola Headquarters."

After our short conversation, we went to the Vongola Headquarters. There were many cars parked outside the headquarters. When my car parked in front of the big mansion we went out and headed inside. As we walked in there was a man approaching us. He was staring at me. He stood a foot away from me.

"Are the 10th boss of the Cavallone Famiglia?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I am the 10th boss of Cavallone Famiglia. Why is there any problem, sir?" I asked.

"Please follow me." He requested. "By the way, my name is Aldo. I'm one of the Ninth's subordinates. I'm the one assigned to fetch you to the room of all the bosses invited. I'm sorry if I just rudely asked you who you are. I was in a hurry because the party is about to start."

Wait the party hadn't started yet? What time is it anyway? I looked at my watch it's only 6:05 PM. I got here on time, phew! I thought I'm the only one they're waiting for. "Where are we heading anyway? Where is that room anyway?"

"You don't need to wait that long because we are already here, sir."He smiled kindly at me. We were standing in front of a huge door. He pushed the door and we went in. When we got inside the door shut slowly but immediately. The room was filled with the bosses from different families.

"Dino-san!" a recognizable voice called. It was Tsuna, he came running towards me. "I'm glad you made it."

I patted Tsuna's head and said, "Tsuna, I'm not that kind of person that will get lost on the way, am I?" I joked. He made a fake laugh. Is my joke that corny? "By the way, what are we doing here? The party is outside."

"Ninth said that we will have a roll call, we will just wait for our name to be called." Tsuna explained.

I'm glad Tsuna is already interested in Mafia. But I know he still doesn't like it like me. We all waited until one by one we were called. And then finally my name is called. "Even though he is the last boss to arrive he was still in time. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the 10th generation boss of the Cavallone Famiglia, Mr. Dino Cavallone."

I went outside of the room. I walked to the wide staircase and then I saw tons of people applauding for my presence. The announcer continued to tell people about my history. After a few steps, I made a single wrong step then suddenly… I fell and stumbled. Luckily I was in a sitting position when I landed, if I fell in a wrong position that would be a big problem for the Vongola Family. There's only one thing I can say, IT TOTALLY HURTS!

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up, it was Sei, and he lent me a hand so I can stand.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Sei." I thanked. As we walked, many women in the party was mumbling and murmuring.

"Oh my, they're the most handsome bachelors here in this party. They're also two of the strongest leaders in the Mafia World. Who do like among the two?" a seductive looking lady asked another.

"I like the one who fell; he's the 10th generation boss of the Cavallone Family, right? He's totally cute even though he's quite a klutz." The light haired brunette said. "What about you, Anita?"

"I like the Dadeo Family 10th generation boss. He's more mature looking and he's really good looking after his family. So I think I'll take him instead of the Cavallone boss." She smiled evilly. I have a feeling she's going to seduce Sei. Wait, did I hear it correctly, Sei is the 10th generation boss of the Dadeo Family?

"Erm… Sei, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, why not? I hope it won't be a hard question." Sei joked.

"Don't worry it won't be. It's just a simple question. Are you the boss of the Dadeo Family?" I asked.

"So you already know. Yes, I am the boss of the Dadeo Family. Your family wasn't able to come to my Inheritance Ceremony because of some financial problems." He said. "But its okay, it's already in the past now."

"I'm sorry if I didn't attend your Inheritance Ceremony. So you know about our financial problem back then." I said.

"Yep, I heard about it in the first day of my reign as the 10th generation boss. We both just inherited the position back then. You were the one who gave a solution to the Cavallone Family's financial break down, right?" He knew it very well.

"As expected of a Dadeo Family boss, all of its past bosses including you are very all-knowing kind of person. You even own intelligence agencies and hospitals in different countries worldwide." I praised.

"Not worldwide exactly, only in three countries, like America, Japan and here in Italy. But you are more amazing than me. You helped your family in their biggest loss. Your family will be bankrupt by now if you didn't help them back then." He praised me back.

The announcer spoke again, I heard a familiar surname. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, let me present you the 10th boss of the Vocarre Famiglia, Mr. Kiseki Volterra. He was born of the 5th day of September in Milan, Italy. He became the heir of the Vocarre Family instead of his elder sister because of an _accident_ 6 years ago. He was just 8 years of age back then. Presently, he is now 14 years old like the 10th generation boss of the Vongola Family. He said his pride is to continue what the previous bosses of Vocarre Family have done."

"Vocarre Famiglia? Does Chie have a brother?" I asked Sei. Well, there's no one in this place who knows Chie more than Sei.

"Yep, and that boy is her brother. She was supposed to be heir of the throne of being boss, but because of _that_ incident they picked the only male sibling of Chie's father. Besides it's the tradition of every family, the eldest male offspring is the heir of being a boss." Sei explained.

"What is _that_ incident exactly?" I asked. I know he knows something. Because I heard there's a hidden file in the Vongola Archives which is connected to an allied family problem.

"By the way, speaking of Chie's background where is Chie?" he changed the topic. He's hiding it from me, which means it's confidential. But what happened exactly?

"Yeah, I think we should look for her." I agreed. But I'll know the truth someday. Maybe it's connected to my nightmare last night, why is Chie bathed with blood? I want to know why it's my dream, what is its connection to me?

We searched in the big crowd and there I saw her, but why is there a man standing in front of her?

"You know miss, I'm the richest and strongest Mafioso here. All of the females here _love_ me, and you're going to be one of them." A man bragged.

"If that's true you should be able to win against every boss present here. You can't just be the strongest Mafioso if you're not able to win against them." Chie said defensively.

"Of course I can win against them all, do you doubt my abilities, girl, huh?" the man held a tight grip at Chie's hand. "You're just a simple girl here, don't be arrogant girlie. Know your place here girl. Women in the Mafia world are made to seduce and you seem to be the opposite."

"It's because I don't seduce people. I'm not that kind of girl. Do you mind, LET GO OF ME!" she yelled.

The man was drunk, I'm sure of it. His face is quite red. He's angry and his grip to Chie's hand is much tighter than before. I ran to approach him. "Why you little-"

"Hey, let go of her." I said. I don't know why but my blood is boiling right now.

"And who are you pretty boy, are you her security guard? C'mon show me you're strong." He lost his grip to Chie and made a boxing position. I am ready for this; I've been to many battles I can't just lose to this guy. He began to punch to the direction towards my face but I dodged it easily. I held his hand and threw him away from Chie and me. The people around us were applauding, but I didn't mind.

"You must always know who are you talking to, Mr. I'm the strongest Mafioso." I said. He's being totally arrogant. Does he even know what is he trying to do? I'm about to punch him but someone stopped me from doing so. I looked around, it was Chie.

She shook her head and said gently, "Violence is not needed."

The fire within me was distinguished. My blood stopped boiling, but my anger wasn't decreased. I promise myself, no one will ever hurt her. But if ever I'm the one who will her I will leave her side for her safety.

The man stood up, and he shook his head. I think I made him dizzy. I hope his sanity came back, or I'll just hit him again. "Oww… my head hurts. Did something happen? What am I doing in the buffet table?"

"Don't you remember, Mr. I'm the strongest Mafioso?" I approached him. He looked at me with terrified eyes; I think he remembered what happened.

"C-Cavallone D-Decimo! I'm sorry, I remembered what I did. I'm terribly sorry. I will make it up to you; I'll do everything for you. I'm your slave." He kneeled before me. I'm relieved he remembered what he just did, if he didn't I'll make him remember it again.

"I'm not the one you must apologize to." I turned my attention to Chie. He followed me eyes. He knows where I'm looking at. He saw the girl he held a strong grip. The girl he just hurt.

"Miss, I'm terribly sorry. What do you want me to do to make it up to you? You can make me do anything; I'll be your slave." He apologized to Chie.

"It's alright, besides you're drunk. You're not in your normal condition." She accepted his apology. "Call me Chie, my name is Chie Volterra."

"Thank you, thank you, Lady Chie. Wait your name is Chie _Volterra_, right?" He asked.

"Yes, why is there any problem with my name?" she asked.

"Y-You're the _'The Princess of the Vocarre Famiglia'_." He stuttered.

Instead of a response she just smiled at him. If that's the case, she's truly the second-in-command of the Vocarre Famiglia. I can't believe this. I'm falling in love with a girl who's one of the influential families in Mafia.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_sky-alchemist056_: I'm sorry if I haven't updated my stories recently. I really felt bad about one of my reviews in my other story so I stopped writing for a long period of time. Luckily, a friend told me that one review must not stop you from doing what you like. So I took her advice and continued writing.

P.S.

Please review if you like the story. You can also tell me your suggestions about it. If you're just going to say something negative then forget it. Don't even mind reviewing.


End file.
